Earth Guard
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: Disaat bumi ingin dihancurkan, itulah saatnya Earth Guard bekerja. Namun, bagaimana jika saat bumi ingin dihancurkan, satu anggotanya malah menyukai seseorang? SasoSakuGaa. Slight DeiIno. RnR Please!
1. Prolog

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Summary : Disaat bumi ingin dihancurkan, itulah saatnya**_** Earth Guard **_**bekerja. Namun, bagaimana jika saat bumi ingin dihancurkan, satu anggotanya malah menyukai seseorang?**

**--**

_**And the story begin…**_

**--**

CHAPTER 1 : PROLOG

_CRAAASSH!!!  
_Sekali lagi, sebuah kepala kembali terpisah dari tubuhnya. Pria berambut merah pergi tanpa muka bersalah. Sedangkan pria yang satu lagi melihat sang korban dengan iba.

"Deidara, ayo pergi." ucap pria berambut merah datar sambil kembali memasukkan pedangnya kedalam sarungnya.

"I-Iya, Sasori." dan Deidara pun mengikuti Sasori meninggalkan planet tersebut.

***

"Ah, Sasori, akhirnya kau datang juga." seorang pria dengan muka penuh _piercing _terlihat senang. "Cepat kesini, ada misi penting untukmu!" ujarnya senang.

"Ada apa, Pein?" tanya Deidara dengan raut penasaran.

"Hm?" Sasori menanggap dengan datar.

"Sekarang, jika kita ingin benar-benar menjadi penguasa dunia, kita harus membunuh dan menghancurkan bumi. Kau bisa kan?" tanya Pein dengan yakin.

Sasori mengangguk. "Itu hal kecil. Gampang." Ujarnya lalu kembali pergi keluar.

***

"Es krim stroberi sama es krim tomat ya!" pinta seorang cewek berambut merah muda riang. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, pesanan cewek itu pun datang. Cewek itu pun membayar lalu kembali duduk di sebuah kursi teman yang telah ditempati oleh seorang lelaki berambut biru.

"Sasuke-kun, ini es krimnya. Dimakan saja dulu. Disini panas loh!" rayu cewek itu pada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan buku novel-nya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Sasuke mengambil es krim tomat itu dari tangan Sakura. Mereka pun memakan es krim itu bersama-sama di tengah cahaya matahari yang terik ini.

"HYAAAAAA!!!!" sebuah teriakan heboh terdengar dikuping mereka berdua. Mereka segera bangkit dari kursi dan melihat ke sekitar. Terlihat banyak orang yang melarikan diri dengan ketakutan. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, dua orang laki-laki mucul. Pria pertama berambut merah dengan tampang dingin. Yang satu lagi berambut kuning dengan tampang yang tidak terlalu kejam.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak! Jika kalian bergerak. Kami akan membunuh kalian semua!" ujar pria dengan rambut merah.

Semua diam. "Bagus, nah, Deidara, sekarang cepat kau bunuh mereka semua!" suruh pria berambur merah itu. Deidara pun membunuh orang itu satu persatu. Namun, seseorang dengan rambut hitam datang dan berteriak marah.

"Kau curang! Katamu jika kami tidak bergerak, kami tidak akan dibunuh!" ujarnya marah.

Sang pria berambut merah; pria yang sedang dimarahi itu, menghela nafas pelan. "Sudah kubilangkan jangan bergerak. Apalagi protes…" dan…

_Craashh!!_

Dan kepala orang itu pun terpisah dari badannya. Pria itu menatap dingin. "Ini semua salahmu." Ujarnya singkat. Yang lain mulai takut, mereka tak berani bergerak sedikit pun. Mereka hanya pasrah dengan segala sesuatu yang akan Sasori dan Deidara lakukan nanti.

Dan sekaranglah saatnya, disaat Sakura hampir saja terbunuh oleh Deidara, Sasuke menghalanginya. "Jangan pernah kau bunuh dia!!!" teriak Sasuke marah.

Deidara melihat kesal. "Oh, jadi kau mau mati lebih dulu, hah?!" tanya Deidara. Dia mengangkat pedangnya. "Sesuai dengan permintaanmu. HAAA!!!" Deidara menghempaskan pedang itu ketubuh Sasuke. Membuat tubuh Sasuke menjadi terbelah dua.

Sakura melihat dengan ketakutan. Dia menangis, namun tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia sangat takut pada Sasori dan Deidara. "Sekarang kau gadis kecil!" hampir saja Deidara ingin membunuh Sakura sebelum Sasori mencegahnya.

"Biarkan aku yang membunuh gadis remaja itu. Aku ingin sekali membunuh." Ujarnya. Membuat Deidara mundur dan memberikan Sakura pada Sasori. Sasori melihat Sakura. Tubuhnya yang indah, rambutnya yang unik, mukanya yang cantik. Tiba-tiba jantung Sasori berdegup keras. Aneh, perasaan ini belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.

Sakura terlihat sudah menangis. "A.. Ampun.. Aku masih ingin hidup.. Kumohon…" ujarnya disela-sela tangisnya. Tidak tahu mengapa, rasanya Sakura merasa Sasori jauh lebih baik daripada Deidara.

Sasori menatapnya. Matanya yang ketakutan. Suaranya yang gemetar. Sasori tidak bisa membunuhnya sekarang. Mungkin misi menuntutnya untuk membunuh gadis ini, namun entah mengapa hatinya menolak. Apakah ini yang disebut cinta?

Sasori menunduk lemas, "Lepaskan saja dia. Kita cari saja mangsa yang lebih kuat saja. Yang lemah lebih baik terakhir saja." Ujar Sasori. Sakura pun segera berlari ketakutan tanpa dicegah Deidara.

Deidara bingung dengan sikap Sasori. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasori yang biasanya membunuh semua orang tanpa terkecuali, kini malah membiarkan seorang gadis remaja lepas? Namun, semenit kemudian Deidara tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Sasori. Dia merangkul partnernya sambil tersenyum jahil. "Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu ya? Ngaku saja deh!" Deidara menggoda Sasori.

Muka Sasori memerah, dia memalingkan mukanya. Melepas rangkulan Deidara dan mulai berjalan. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hey! Hey! Tapi benar kan?" Deidara masih berusaha keras bertanya hal itu pada Sasori.

***

"Kali ini penyerangannya dibumi. Cepat panggil _Earth Guard_!" seorang pria dengan rambut kuning menyuruh pria berambut hitam memanggil sang _Earth Guard_.

"Baik!" Pria berambut nanas hitam itu pun berjalan malas ke ruangan dengan tulisan '_Earth Room_'.

BRAAK!

Pintu pun tergeser dengan sempurna. "Gaara, Ino, kalian dipanggil oleh Pemimpin Naruto-sama. Cepat datang. Bumi ingin dihancurkan." panggil pria itu. Gaara dan Ino pun berdiri.

"Terima kasih atas kabarmu, Shikamaru. Kami akan kesana." Jawab Gaara. "Ayo, Ino." Ino mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi ke ruangan Naruto.

***

"Jadi, kalian harus menyelamatkan bumi. Kalian harus mencegah organisasi Akatsuki itu menghancurkan planet lagi. Semua anggota telah gagal, akibatnya tujuan mereka untuk menguasai dunia hampir dekat." jelas Naruto. Dia menepuk pundak Gaara ringan. "Kau sahabatku. Dan kau juga orang yang paling kupercayai. Aku yakin kau bisa menyelamatkan bumi dari organisasi itu. Ino, tolong kau bantu Gaara ya?" ujar Naruto.

Ino mengangguk. "Memang sudah menjadi tugasku, Tuan."

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan sebuah pesawat jet super cepat untuk tranportasimu menuju bumi. Sekarang, lebih baik kau cepat pergi." Naruto memberitahu. Gaara mengangguk. Gaara dan Ino pun pergi ke bumi.

***

Sakura memasuki gedung apartemennya. Pemandangan disana sungguh mengerikan. Banyak mayat-mayat manusia yang baru saja dibunuh. Disetiap lorong, tangga, dan jalan pasti ada mayat orang yang tergeletak. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya sambil menutup hidungnya. Bau anyir darah sangat menusuk hidungnya, begitu pula pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan itu.

_Cklek!_

Sakura menutup pintu apartemennya. Dia bernafas lega; terlepas dari segala macam mayat dan bau anyir darah. Dia berjalan gemetar menuju laci mejanya. Diambilnya sebuah bingkai foto dengan sebuha foto tersampir disana.

"Sasuke-kun…" ujarnya. Sungguh, dia masih sangat syok mengetahui pacarnya sudah meninggal dengan begitu mudah nya ditangan sebuah penjahat. Sekarang, rasanya Sakura hanya hidup sendiri di dunia ini.

Dia duduk di tepi kasurnya. Mengambil _handphone _yang sedari tadi tersimpan di saku jaket merahnya.

_Trriiit… Trriiit…_

Sebuah sinyal berbunyi dari HP Sakura. Sakura menghapus air matanya sejenak. "I-Ini?! Ini kan sinyal dari _Guard Team_! Tepatnya bagian penyelamat bumi!!" sakura berseru senang. 'Oh, Kami-sama, terima kasih banyak! Aku tidak sendirian!' pikirnya girang.

Dia membuka jendela apartemennya. Melambai-lambaikan HPnya keudara dan tak lama kemudian sebuah pesawat jet mendarat disamping gedung apartemennya. Sakura tersenyum senang. Dia segera turun kelantai bawah dan menunggu orang yang berada didalam pesawat jet itu keluar.

Pintu pesawat jet itu pun terbuka. Keluarlah sesosok lelaki dan sesosok perempuan. Yang laki-laki berambut merah, sedangkan yang perempuan berambut kuning.

Gaara menengok, mencoba melihat siapa yang memberi tanda padanya dan Ino. Dia pun bertemu pandang dengan sesosok cewek berambut _soft pink_. Dia memakai baju putih ketat, tetapi ditutupi oleh jaket merah pekat. Celananya berwarna biru selutut. Gaara terdiam, dia sangat terpesona dengan cewek itu.

Cewek itu pun tersenyum kerah Gaara setelah beberapa saat mereka saling berpandangan diam. "Terima kasih. Kau datang di waktu yang tepat." Ujarnya tersenyum senang. Gaara merasa mukanya memanas.

Ino pun memandangi Gaara dengan menahan tawa sebelum akhirnya dia memilih untuk menepuk pundak rekannya itu. "Jangan bengong, Gaar. Mending kita cepat bantuin dia. Jangan jatuh cinta disini dulu ya, Tuan." Ujarnya terkikik geli.

Gaara segera kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Iya." ujar Gaara. Mereka pun mulai berjalan kearah Sakura.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini? Tlong ceritakan secara _detail_." Suruh Gaara. Sakura mengangguk.

"Jadi, ceritanya itu….."

**-TBC-**

**Setelah sekian lama udah nggak buat fic baru, akhirnya Melody memberanikan diri membuat fic baru dengan main pair SasoSakuGaa. Awalnya sih cerita ini pengen dibuat asal kerjasama Melody sama Sakura Hinagiku. Tapi karena belum ada waktu dan Melody udah ngebet pengen nulis nih fic, akhirnya PROLOG ini MURNI dan ASLI dari Melody sendiri. Mohon reviewnya ya!!  
**

** Sakura-chan : Kita kerjasamanya pas chap 1, 2, 3, atau yang seterusnya aja ya. Melody dah ngebet banget buat nulis nih fic sih!**


	2. Karena Aku Menyukai Sakura

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H. x Sasori**

**Genre : Romance**

**Summary : Disaat bumi ingin dihancurkan, itulah saatnya**_** Earth Guard **_**bekerja. Namun, bagaimana jika saat bumi ingin dihancurkan, satu anggotanya malah menyukai seseorang?**

_**And the story begin…**_

CHAPTER 2 : Karena Aku Menyukai Sakura

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku tadi! Apa benar kau menyukai gadis itu?" tanya Deidara dengan tampang kesal. Sekarang, mereka tengah berada di atas gedung sebuah apartemen. Yah.., sekedar hanya untuk mencari angin segar agar tidak cepat bosan dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu!" Sasori merasa kesal. Daritadi, Deidara terus-menerus bertanya hal itu. Entahlah, tapi memang dia merasakan suatu perasaan pada gadis tadi. Sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk tidak melukai gadis itu sekecil apapun. Sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk menjaga gadis itu. Dan, sesuatu yang memaksanya ingin memiliki gadis itu. Mungkin ia sungguhan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu. Kalau saja ia membiarkan gadis itu, tujuan awal organisasinya untuk menguasai dunia tak kan terwujud. Ini adalah sebuah pilihan yang berat.

"Tapi sejak kau menemui gadis tadi, kau terlihat lebih pendiam dan kau bersifat sangat aneh!" Deidara memberikan komentarnya. Sungguh, ia sangat tidak suka dengan perubahan partnernya ini. Lagipula, apa salahnya kalau ia ingin membantu mendekatkan partnernya pada seorang gadis? Apa itu salah? "Lagi pula, aku kasihan denganmu. Kau hidup sendirian sejak dulu. Tak ada satu pun wanita yang mendekatimu. Apa aku salah kalau aku ingin membantumu pada masalah yang satu ini? Aku sahabtmu!" Deidara kembali bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasori merasa tersindir. Apa salahnya kalau dia selama ini tidak mempunyai pacar? "Lagipula aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku." lanjut Sasori menunduk.

"Ha! Itu jawaban yang kumau! Kau tidak yakin, tapi itu sudah membuktikan kalau ada sedikit perasaan pada dirimu! Nah, ayo kita temui gadis itu lagi!" ujar Deidara senang. Ia mengajak Sasori untuk segera menemui gadis itu lagi.

"Kita datang kesini untuk bertugas. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali mengosongkan bumi ini. Hal itu sama sekali tidak penting dan tidak perlu dipikirkan." Sasori mengelak. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan meninggalkan Deidara. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri memikirkan masalah itu. Tapi, rasanya, masalah itu tidak penting juga untuk saat ini.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jadi begitu ya? Kau dibebaskan oleh seseorang dengan rambut merah itu? Dan mereka menyerang kota tanpa sebab?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi menyakinkan. Sakura mengangguk. Rasanya dia tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Namun mau tidak mau dialah satu-satunya orang yang harus memberi tahu informasi.

"Itu pasti Sasori." ujar Ino dengan mimik muka serius. Gaara melirik Ino. Ino membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah buku. Dia membuka halaman buku itu dan menunjuk sebuah foto. "Apakah ini orang yang kau lihat itu?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk orang yang berambut merah dengan muka dingin. Sakura mengangguk.

"Sasori adalah anggota Akatsuki yang paling kuat. Pein, ketua anggota Akatsuki itu paling mempercayai Sasori untuk membunuh orang-orang di dunia. Dia biasanya membunuh orang tanpa kasihan." Ino menerangkan kepada Gaara dan Sakura. Gaara dan Sakura memerhatikan dengan serius.

"Kalau dia membunuh orang tanpa kasihan, maka, kenapa dia membebaskan Sakura?" tanya Gaara dengan bingung. Dia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

"Justru itu yang aku bingung. Harusnya saat kita datang tidak ada yang memberi sinyal kehidupan. _I'm glad Sakura did it!_" Ino berkata dengan antusias. Memang aneh rasanya kalau Sasori bisa membebaskan seseorang dengan mudahnya. _Apa yang ada pada diri Sakura sehingga Sasori tidak membunuhnya? Apa gadis ini istimewa? Atau ada hal yang lain?_, pikir Ino memperhatikan Sakura.

_Glek! _Sakura menelan ludahnya. Gaara dan Ino sekarang sedang memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama. "Ke.. Kenapa kalian memperhatikanku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura memberanikan diri.

Gaara dan Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah.. Tidak apa-apa!" ujar mereka bersamaan. _Aku yakin sesuatu terjadi pada gadis ini! Atau malah… Uph! Apa yang kau pikirkan Ino? Itu gak mungkin! _

"Baiklah. Lebih baik, sekarang kita lihat keadaan sekitar. Siapa tahu masih ada kehidupan disini." ajak Gaara yang disambut dengan anggukan Sakura dan Ino. Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari kamar apartemen Sakura. Mayat masih banyak bergeletak di lantai. Darah yang keluar dari tubuh mereka perlahan mulai mengering, berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan.

_Drap.. Drap.. _

Bunyi suara kaki mereka yang menuruni tangga terdengar jelas. Tangga itu memang sudah lama berdiri, dan belum diganti selama apartemen ini berdiri sekitar 14 tahun yang lalu. Jadi, suara berdecit yang dikeluarkan sangatlah nyaring.

"Urh, apakah tangga ini tidak pernah diganti, Sakura?" tanya Ino. Ia merasa risih mendengar suara decitan yang diciptakan saat kaki mereka melangkah. Apakah tangga ini tidak bisa diam sebentar, hah?

"Setahuku sih semenjak gedung ini dibangun 14 tahun lalu, tangganya tidak pernah diganti. Maklumi saja, ya." Sakura terkekeh. Mereka pun kembali terhanyut dalam diam dan masih terus mengikuti Gaara.

GREK!

Gaara dengan tiba-tiba saja berhenti, mengakibatkan Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa-apa menabraknya. Ino sih sudah waspada—mengetahui sifat Gaara yang akan langsung berhenti kalau ada sesuatu yang patut dicurigai.

"Kurasa itu mereka…" Gaara berbisik cukup keras. Ya, setidaknya cukup keras untuk di dengar Sakura dan Ino. Sakura terkesiap, ia ingin bertanya, tapi Gaara sudah menaruh telunjuknya di mulut—isyarat untuk diam. "Sasori dan Deidara berada disini." ucapnya pelan.

Ino mengangguk mengerti, dia memberi kode kepada Gaara agar menghampiri mereka dan memberi isyarat kepada Sakura agar tetap diam dan mengumpat. Bagaimanapun caranya, Sakura tidak boleh dibunuh oleh mereka. Kalau sampai terbunuh, kepercayaan Naruto-sama kepada Gaara dan Ino akan berkurang. Dan bumi ini akan dikuasai oleh Akatsuki. Kalau itu sudah terjadi, dunia akan hancur. Tak ada lagi harapan.

"Kau diam disitu!" Gaara berteriak sambil menunjuk Sasori dan Deidara. "Jangan bergerak atau kau akan aku tembak dengan pistol ini!" tambahnya mengacungkan pistolnya kearah mereka.

Sasori menghentikan jalannya. Begitu pula Deidara. Sasori dengan perlahan berbalik, saling berhadapan dengan Gaara. "Cih," dia meludah tanda meremehkan. "Makhluk kecil sepertimu berani-beraninya menyuruhku." ujarnya dingin.

"Kubilang jangan bergerak! Atau kau akan aku…" Gaara menyiapkan pistolnya.

DOOOOR! PRAANG!

Bukan sesosok tubuh yang terkena tembakan itu. Bukan Sasori, tapi sebuah vas dibelakang Sasori berdiri sebelumnya. _Eh? Dimana dia sekarang?_, pikir Gaara panik. Ia masih memegang pistolnya. Tak berapa lama, Sasori telah berada di belakang Gaara dengan pedang yang dipegang di leher Gaara. Dengan sekali tebas, maka kepala Gaara akan terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Jika kau berontak, aku akan membunuhmu." suaranya terdengar jelas di kuping Gaara. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan ancaman bagi Gaara. Dengan senyum menyeringai, Gaara merubah arah pistolnya menuju Deidara yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kalau kau berani menebas leherku, dengan kecepatan tebasanmu, aku akan menembak temanmu." ancam Gaara balik. Ia tahu bahwa apapun yang terjadi, teman adalah segalanya. Mana mungkin ada orang tega membunuh teman yang telah menjadi partnernya selama ini?

"Bunuh saja dia." Sasori menjawab singkat. Membuat mata Gaara dan Deidara terbelalak kaget. Gaara memegang pistolnya dengan gemetar. _Orang macam apa dia? Bekerja sebagai seorang pembunuh, selalu sendirian dan.. tidak pernah menganggap temannya adalah seorang yang berharga? Apa yang dipikirkan orang ini?_, pikir Gaara.

"APA MAKSUDMU, SASORI?" teriak Deidara kesal. Apa maksud Sasori? Apakah Sasori tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman yang berharga? Apakah dimata Sasori, Deidara hanya terlihat seperti pengganggu? "Hh.. Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Bunuh aku sekarang!" Deidara mulai mengatur emosinya dan menyuruh Gaara menembaknya dengan pistol.

Ino memantau dari belakang. Ia telah menyiapkan pistol ampuh yang telah ia simpan selama bertahun-tahun. Khusus untuk menangkap Akatsuki. _Sudah saatnya aku gunakan alat ini.._, pikir Ino. Dia pun mulai membidik Deidara. Namun saat melihat muka Deidara dari dekat, dia teringat dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah dikenalnya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mengingat itu. _Siapapun dia, ini adalah misi penting, aku harus membunuhnya!_. Tanpa berniat mengingat pria itu sekali lagi, Ino mulai kembali membidik Deidara. Tapi tangannya gemetaran. Hatinya menolak untuk melakukan ini.

"Hh.." Ino menghela nafas pasrah.

Sakura melihat kondisi yang mulai memanas, tak ada yang bisa lakukan sesuatu. Bahkan Ino pun terlihat bingung dimatanya. _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!_, Sakura bertekad.

"Cepat. Bunuh. Aku." Deidara kembali bersuara. Membuat Gaara kembali bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah ia harus sungguhan membidik Deidara atau membiarkan mereka hidup untuk merajalela dunia?

Gaara menutup matanya. Dinginnya pisau sudah mulai terasa di lehernya. Dan ia sudah memutuskan untuk menembak Deidara agar semua ini cepat selasai. Setidaknya masih ada Ino yang dapat membunuh Sasori.

_Ya, aku harus lakukan ini! _

"HENTIIIKAAAAAAAANNNN!"

DOOOOR!

Gaara membuka matanya, dan menyadari kalau yang ia tembak sebenarnya itu bukannya Deidara, tapi Sakura yang entah kenapa telah berada diantara dia dan Sasori dan juga Deidara. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Ah! Dia sudah salah tembak! Dan yang dia tembak itu orang yang disukainya!

Sasori membelalakan matanya. Kaget. Itu juga yang dirasakan Sasori. Dengan cepat, Sasori menurunkan pedangnya dan melemparnya pada Deidara—dan ditangkap dengan sempurna juga oleh Deidara. Ia kesal dengan orang yang telah melukai Sakura! Karena ia menyukai Sakura!

Kedua bibir dari dua pria berambut merah pun terbuka lebar. Berteriak dengan nyaring dan kencang.

"SAKURAAAAA!"

**-TBC-**

**Waah.., setelah sekian lama Mel nggak dapat ide dan apdet fic ini, akhirnya Mel bisa apdet juga. Yeeeiy! *nebar confetti*, emm… yang ini kurang memuaskan ya? Maaf ya! Oh, ya, Sakura-chan, aku buat fic ini sendiri aja deh. Abis susah kalau buat fic collab. Mungkin kapan-kapan aja ya! Review please!**


	3. Semuanya Hancur Berantakan

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H. x Sasori **

**Genre : Romance/Crime**

**Summary : Disaat bumi akan dihancurkan, itulah saatnya**_** Earth Guard **_**bekerja. Namun, bagaimana jika saat bumi akan dihancurkan, satu anggotanya malah menyukai seseorang?**

_**And the story begin…**_

CHAPTER 3 : SEMUANYA HANCUR BERANTAKAN

"Ukh!" Sakura terduduk di lantai. Ia memegangi perutnya yang telah dikenai oleh peluru dari pistol Gaara. Darah mulai keluar dari perutnya dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Sakura!" Ino yang tadinya hanya bisa melihat pertarungan ini sambil menahan perasaannya yang tak karuan, menghampiri Sakura dengan cepat. Memastikan apakah satu-satunya orang yang ada di dunia ini; dan orang yang harus mereka jaga serta satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberi penjelasan tentang kejadian di bumi ini, apakah masih baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Gaara dengan cepat berlari kearah Sakura. Mukanya menunjukkan mimik khawatir. Apakah orang yang ia cintai secara mendadak ini masih bisa terus ia lihat? Ataukah ini adalah kali terakhirnya untuk melihat Sakura?

Pikiran yang sama juga melanda sang hati es; Sasori. Bahkan setelah bertemu Sakura, ia bisa merasakan hatinya yang perlahan-lahan mencair. Awalnya Sasori ingin ikut berlari kearah gadis itu; menyusul Gaara. Tapi Deidara lebih dulu memegang pundaknya.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang sebelum keadaan semakin kacau," ujarnya ketus. Sasori hanya diam. "Dan aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." lanjutnya masih dengan nada yang ketus. Mereka pun pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Gaara, Ino dan bahkan Sakura yang sudah tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka lagi.

…

"Gaara, kau jaga Sakura sebentar, ya! Aku akan mengambil P3K dari pesawat jet kita." Ino memberitahu Gaara dan segera berlari menuju luar apartemen untuk mengambil P3K. Walaupun ia bukanlah seorang paramedis di _Guard Team_, tapi setidaknya teman satu kelompoknya; Temari, adalah orang yang sangat pandai masalah medis. Jadi, ia telah belajar sedikit-sedikit tentang medis. Terutama tentang luka bekas tembakan.

Gaara tampak bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Sakura sekarang. Setelah berpikir sekian lama, akhirnya Gaara memilih untuk menidurkan Sakura yang tengah pingsan; mungkin karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, ke atas sofa panjang berwarna biru yang telah dinodai oleh darah orang lain terlebih dahulu.

Ia pun duduk di sofa samping sofa panjang itu. Sambil melihat Sakura dengan tatapan yang sangat khawatir. Ia dengan ragu mulai mengangkat tangannya hendak mengelus rambut merah muda sebahu Sakura. Namun akhirnya ia berhasil mengelus rambut gadis itu dan mencium dahinya singkat. "Ku harap kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura." ujarnya lembut dan kembali mengelus rambut Sakura.

…

Suasana taman sangat sepi. Tentu saja karena para penghuni planet ini telah dibunuh satu persatu. Namun disana terlihat dua orang pemuda yang saling berdiam diri.

Pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Sasori berjalan menuju sebuah mesin minuman dan menghancurkan mesin itu hingga semua minuman dalam mesin itu keluar. Tentu saja itu semua terjadi karena mesin minuman itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Sasori mengambil salah satu minuman yang jatuh ke rumput dan membukannya. Setelah itu langsung meneguk minuman kaleng itu dengan hanya beberapa teguk. Dan saat habis, ia pun meremas kaleng minuman itu hingga tak berbentuk dan membuangnya begitu saja diatas rumput.

Perasaannya kacau. Sangat kacau. Andai saja tadi ia sungguhan berlari kearah Sakura dan menolong gadis malang itu, maka hancurlah misi terpenting organisasinya untuk menguasai dunia. Bahkan lebih parahnya, ia bisa dibilang sebagai seorang pengkhianat organisasi dengan membantu _Guard Team_. "Bodoh!" gumamnya dalam hati.

"Sasori," Deidara angkat bicara. Matanya menatap tajam mata partnernya tersebut. "Aku tahu kau menyukai gadis itu. Tapi kuharap kau tidak akan menghancurkan misi organisasi. Aku sebagai partnermu memang akan mendukungmu dengan gadis itu, tapi kalau begini caranya.. entahlah." Deidara berujar. Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan apa yang telah Sasori lakukan. Pertama, hampir saja Sasori akan berkhianat kepada organisasi, kedua, Sasori ingin membunuhnya.

"Hn. Aku tahu." jawab Sasori dingin. Mukanya nampak seperti orang tak bersalah.

"Dan, mungkin, bila kau melakukan sesuatu diluar misi organisasi lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan melaporkanmu kepada Pein. Ia sangat mempercayaimu, tapi kalau kau begini, aku tak tahu apa yang akan ia perbuat selanjutnya padamu." ancam Deidara. Ia memasang wajah tak peduli.

Sasori berbalik membelakangi Deidara. Ia pun mulai berjalan tenang entah kemana. Namun sesaat ia berhenti. "Lakukan sesukamu, Deidara." ujarnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Dengan tampang kesal, Deidara pun bangkit dari kursi taman yang ia duduki dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat dimana ia dan Sasori berada sebelumnya.

…

Ino membuka bagasi dari pesawat jet mereka. Mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kotak besar dengan tulis P3K. Menutup tasnya dan mengunci pesawatnya adalah hal yang ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Ia hendak berjalan kembali ke apartemen. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum seorang pemuda menabraknya dengan lumayan kencang. Keseimbangan Ino pun goyah, dan ia pun hendak terjatuh.

"Ah!" Ino dengan cepat ditangkap oleh pemuda yang baru saja menabraknya. Dan dengan refleks mereka saling lihat.

Wajah yang tampan, rambut yang indah, Ino seperti merasa benar-benar pernah melihat sosok ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya bisa tertegun dengan pemandangan indah yang ia lihat, dan mencoba mengingat siapa sosok ini sebenarnya.

"Kau.. tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu pada Ino setelah berhasil mendirikan tubuh Ino dengan sempurna. Ino hanya mengangguk. Dan mereka pun saling melihat satu sama lain. Walaupun tak ada suara yang terdengar, tak ada gerakan yang terlihat, tapi mereka seakan mengirim pesan satu sama lain. Menggunakan mata. Ya, pancaran sinar dari mata masing-masing.

"Oh, baiklah, aku.. pergi dulu." pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Ino dan pergi menjauh.

Ino masih tertegun. Ia menatapi punggung dari pemuda itu..

"_Ino-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki saat Ino baru saja jatuh tersandung batu. _

"_I.. Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi kakiku sakit.." jawab Ino sekaligus merintih. Ia memegangi kakinya yang berdarah akibat goresan batu._

"_Kalau begitu, Dei gendong Ino-chan saja ya?" tanya anak laki-laki itu. Ia segera berjongkok dan bersiap untuk menggendong Ino. Dengan ragu, Ino pun mendekatinya dan naik ke punggung anak itu. Dan anak itu pun berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat kejadian._

_Ino memeluk leher anak itu dengan muka memerah. Ia merasakan betapa lebarnya punggung sang anak laki-laki._

"Aku ingat!" Ino menepuk dahinya. Setelah sekian lama ia mengingat siapakah sosok pemuda itu, akhirnya ia ingat. Bahwa pemuda itu adalah teman sepermainannya waktu kecil. Sekaligus orang pertama yang ia suka.

Ino menopang dagunya. _Setahuku, dulu Dei adalah anak yang baik dan ceria. Tapi, masa sekarang dia jadi seorang penjahat sih? Penjahat kelas dunia lagi!_ Ino membatin. Tapi sikap pemuda itu kepadanya tidak berubah jauh dengan apa yang sering pemuda itu lakukan padanya dulu.

Tanpa ambil pusing, Ino pun memilih untuk segera masuk ke apartemen. Lagipula, Sakura dan Gaara pasti sudah lama menunggu, kasihan kan mereka?

…

"Ukh.." sekian jam berlalu setelah Ino mengobati luka yang ada di perut Sakura, akhirnya Sakura pun membuka matanya. Walaupun penglihatan awalnya masih kabur, tapi semakin lama apa yang ia lihat semakin jelas.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura?" Ino adalah sosok pertama yang ia lihat setelah atap apartemen yang berwarna putih. Sakura pun mengangguk lemah dan ia hendak duduk untuk melihat Ino lebih jelas lagi. "Jangan duduk! Luka di perutmu belum sembuh benar, jadi, kalau kau terlalu banyak menekuk perutmu, kemungkinannya bisa luka lebih besar lagi." Ino menjelaskan. Dengan pasrah, Sakura pun kembali tiduran.

"Dimana Gaara?" tanya Sakura saat menyadari Gaara tidak ada di ruangan ini.

"Gaara? Oh, dia sedang menjaga keamanan diluar apartemen ini. Walaupun tidak mungkin ada maling, tapi ia menjaga keamanan kita berdua dari Sasori dan Deidara. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Kalau ada yang perlu dibantu, jangan sungkan-sungkan bilang padaku." Ino tersenyum ramah. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, ya, Ino, aku ingin tanya, kenapa kau tidak jadi menembak partner dari orang yang berambut merah? Aku lihat kau sangat takut bila kehilangannya, maka dari itu aku.."

"Dia cinta pertamaku." potong Ino. "Tapi aku heran, kenapa dia bisa menjadi jahat seperti ini? Dulu, dia dikenal sebagai orang yang baik." lanjut Ino menatap ke bawah. Mengingat kembali dengan detil sebaik apa Dei dulu.

"Mungkin faktor keluarga, atau teman..?" Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya. Memberi opini tentang kisah yang tengah diceritakan Ino.

"_Yeah_, mungkin." Ino tersenyum paksa.

…

Malam pun datang dengan sangat cepat. Sakura, Ino dan bahkan Gaara pun telah tertidur pulas karena lelah dengan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Tapi, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka bertiga, Sasori datang ke apartemen tersebut untuk menjenguk Sakura.

Setelah berhasil melewati Gaara yang tengah tidur terduduk di depan apartemen, Sasori pun berjalan menuju sofa dimana Sakura beristirahat. Dilihatnya wajah gadis itu dengan cermat.

Wajahnya yang manis, bibirnya yang ranum, kulitnya yang putih serta rambutnya yang indah membuat keindahan sendiri bagi Sasori. Ia pun menunduk dan mulai mencium dahi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hmmh.." Sakura menggeliat. Sasori nampak kaku, semoga saja Sakura tidak bangun. Untung saja keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya, sehingga setelah ini, ia masih bisa bebas keluar dari apartemen itu.

Tapi, sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepada Sasori seutuhnya, karena di sisi lain, seorang gadis dengan rambut kuning diikat kuda melihat setiap-setiap detik yang ia jalani di dalam apartemen ini.

…

Gaara bangun keesokan paginya. Ia hendak mengambil segelas kopi di dalam apartemen setelah selesai merilekskan otot-ototnya. Namun, kagetnya ia saat Ino tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan tersenyum jahil.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudah deh tak usah menyangkal. Kau kemarin malam mencium dahi Sakura kan?" tanya Ino _to the point_. Ia masih tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak, kok! Aku tidur nyenyak diluar!" Gaara menyangkal. Dan ia merasa bahwa ia bukan tipe orang yang tidur sambil berjalan.

"Hah? Yang benar? Kalau begitu yang kemarin kesini siapa dong?" Ino menjadi panik. Masa yang kemarin kesini itu hantu?

"Hmm.. pasti Sasori.." Gaara bergumam.

**-TBC-**

**Bagaimana dengan chapter ketiga dari Earth Guard? Apakah memuaskan? Atau tidak sama sekali? Yang jelas, setelah sekian lama Mel mencari ide untuk fic ini, akhirnya ketemu juga. Oh, ya, Review Please!**


End file.
